


Prayer02 ♡58 HEALTH; Tired

by 13ineedpills13



Series: 祈りは空っぽ - Inori Wa Karappo - Prayer Is Empty [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Atheism, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Illnesses, M/M, Major Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ineedpills13/pseuds/13ineedpills13
Summary: The second visit.You are slowly cracking.Simeon gets unwanted thoughts in his head.
Relationships: Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: 祈りは空っぽ - Inori Wa Karappo - Prayer Is Empty [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789252
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Prayer02 ♡58 HEALTH; Tired

Simeon's second visit to you happened a few weeks after. This time, he didn't have a bouquet in his arms. Instead, you decided to give him something in return. A small picture of you and him, smiling with his arm around your shoulders in front of RAD. Your uniforms looked especially smooth and clean that day, it was picture day after all. He insisted on wearing his usual uniform, but you somehow managed to make him wear the standard RAD uniform. Black looked amazing on him, the small bowtie that had an ombre of deep blue to light pistachio green with small, barelt noticable white dots on it, resembling starts, looked kind of cute on him. They shone like starts as well. Your tie that looked idenical to his made tou two look very cute. It was Simeon's idea to wear them like that, so you went along with it. 

"What? I wasn't going to let you take a picture in that stripper-esque outfit." You say while eating the food that was provided by the hospital, which makes him laugh even harder. Small, pearly tears streamed down his face as he tried to form sentences that made sense, but since a he could think about was the way you said "stripper-esque" made his stomach hurt from laughter. The wonderful little chuckles and breathy laughter that came out of his soft lips made you smile as well. You smirk as you put a piece of bread in your mouth. His chuckle dies down a few seconds later, and a silence takes over between you two. Your room was the same as always, the only difference was the number of the different medicines by your fridge.

And the fact that there were more cracks in your face and body now. Simeon could see that a few, small pieces of your hands crumbling away, along with your hourglass. Small streams of sand was slowly pouring out from the cracks between the glass, limiting your time slowly. _This is expected._ Simeon says. _His soul is untainted, he will join us in the Celestial Realm. He will be happy._

...

**_He will be happy in there._ **

"...Simeon, do you ever feel like no one will remember you if you perish?"

"What do you mean?"

"Angels die too, right? So... You must have some sort of survival instinct in yourself. You must think about what happens to an angel once they die from sickness or injury."

"...I guess I do, yeah." He says and looks at the small picture in his hands again. "Unlike humans, us angels and demons have no place to go once we pass away. We disappear completely, our body slowly shatters and we mix into the soil, maybe become a tree, join the sea, or mix in with the atmosphere... Or we become stars. The last one is what most angels believe. So yes, I do think about it when I can't sleep, sometimes."

"Give me the answer to my question." You say, half chuckling. "Do you ever feel like people will forget you once you disdappear?"

"...Maybe after a few centuries from my death. No one will remember me, I will become a simple name in the history books... Are you afraid of being forgotten after you die?"

"...Maybe. But it is inevitable. Even if I did something revolutionary, new people will do greater things than me. I would become a simple name as well, with only a face, a name, and my successes. No personality. But... I doubt I could do anything now." You say and lean further down on your bed, staring at the IV drip by your side emptily. "I guess it is better do die with a personality, rather than dying as my successes instead of a person."

"That is an intresting way to look at things." Simeon says and states at the ingredients list on one of your medicines, not actually reading them. He just stared at the letters with no proper attention, but his eyes kept darting back at you, and your eyes. Your hair was a little damp, probably because it's been half an hour ever since you showered. Your clothes looked pretty clean, but the cleanliness didn't do anything to hide the purple bags under your eyes. Your hands and arms were also a little skinnier, he noticed it right away. You were in pain, but at least the painkillers that were being injected to you helped a little. "...You should ignore that thought, like most of us do. Because whether you like it or not, it will happen." He says calmly, you were unsure of how you were feeling, but it was obvious he didn't want to push this matter further. This wasn't an easy topic to talk about, and he didn't want to waste the little time you two had.

"...I'm getting bored in here, and I finished my food today. Should we take a walk?" You say with a pleading look in your eyes, as if finishing your food after Simeon basically shoved the spoon inside your mouth by force was an acomplishment. Your appetite wasn't there, but Simeon was having none of that. You were his little lamb, and he wanted you to be alive... as much as possible. And it you wanted to take your medicines properly, you needed to gain more weight. Some medicines just couldn't work if you were thinner than fifty kilograms. 

_Giving you that food by force hurt me more than it hurt you, trust me._

"Shouldn't we get permission first?"

"Fuck that." You say and slowly attempt to get up. "I'm going to need your help... See that cane over there?"

Simeon was glad that you couldn't see his expression. He looked disheartened when he realized that you didn't have the strength the walk by yourself anymore. He hummed in response and got up, picking up the rather tall cane, he squeezed it a little as if he wanted to punish it for existing, as if he wanted to get rid of it becaude you had to use it to walk... You were getting more and more trapped each day. You smiled at him gratefully and took the cane, out your blue slippers on, and stood up with Simeon's help. As Simeon pushed the IV drip behind you, you walked slowly with the cane. You went out of the room and began walking through the lonely corridors of the huge hospital. Almost no one was here today, probably because Simeon came pretty late, around 7 PM. They only had 1 hour together, might as well use it to the fullest.

The the taps of your footsteps sounded very loud, compared to Simeon's. The angel had the ability to walk very quietly, and no one could've noticed he was getting near unless he wanted them to. He could hide his presence and feelings very well, but next to you, he both wanted to lower down his walls and raise them at the same time. He didn't want to burden you with his own regrets about you, along with the emotions he had towards you. Which may make him seem unsettling or annoying, but he wasn't going to change his ways anytime soon. He knew your heart belonged to the demon brothers. He knew you could never love him. But he at least wanted to be close to you, be the friend you would turn to for advice when you were going through a hard time. Be the friend that you could ask to hang out with at any time of the day, he would always create time for you. Even if he was busy.

"Would you forget me too?" You say once you reach go the emergency stairs, referring to your previous conversation. The stairs were located outside, secured to the wall, so you could feel the cool breeze of the evening weather and see the setting sun on your cheeks with ease. It felt a little cold, your hair was wet after all. You must've shivered from the cold a little, since the next thing you know, you had Simeon's black and white, cotton jacket on your shoulders. Warm, soft, and it smelled exactly like his perfume. You feel a little weird at the sudden sensation, you were very sensitive towards smells. 

"As long I can still sense your soul's presence, you will always be in my mind." _And even though my mind could forget your face, my heart will remember you._

You slowly nod, looking down to smell more of his perfume. You liked his perfume, and found yourself feeling small under his jacket, even though you weren't that short. You were close to him in height, your family was full or tall people after all... You slowly pull out your phone from your pocket with your earphones. "Say, Simeon. Have you ever listened to human world music before?" You slowly untangle your white earphones under his gaze, your trembling figers (it wasn't noticable, but it was still there) made their way between the wires.

"Of course I have. In Germany, back in 1916-"

"Modern music." You raise your habd a little to interrupt him, smiling at his confused face. "The culture of the human world is very big and extended, unlike Devildom... So naturally, there are all kinds of music that you can't just put them into one category called "the human music"... Wanna listen to one of my favorites?"

"...I suppose I could." Simeon's eyes shine with intrest once you give the earphones to him. He puts them in his ears snugly and you look through your playlist to pick one. After a minute of deciding which song to pick, you finally click on one. You could hear the muffled voice from the earphones and see Simeon flinch, he was horrible with technology and he probably never listened to music with earphones before. You quickly lower the volume, studying the funny face he was making now. You also sing along to the lyrics.

"I’ve stopped wanting to hear the thoughts in my head, I’m no longer able to tell what’s right and what’s wrong... The prayers I count on my fingers have become empty, I know, I know I can’t rely on them anymore."

Simeon's facial expression doesn't change, but you know him well enough to be able to tell that he is deep in thought. **_He looks pretty_** You think, admiring the way the sun paints his tan skin and eyes. His sapphire eyes, clear as ever, were now focused entirely on the song that was playing in his ears. In the distance, you hear the low rumble of machines and the sirens of the police cars. A construction of a skyscraper was happening far away, you could see the long, yellow crane machines that were being used for it's construction. The distant sound of a plane sends weird chills down your spine when it's mixed with police and ambulance sirens. The sun makes everywhere harder to see, since most of the buildings around had huge glass windows. It was a pain in the eye to see, but it was beautiful at the same time. You couldn't see the stars in this city, from all the lighting and the pollution, but it wasn't a huge problem. _You were standing right next to one anyway._  
He looks at his hands and slowly pulls the earbuds away from his ears and wipes them with the tissue in his pocket before giving it back to you. "...It's unique." Is all he says. 

"You don't like it?"

"It's a little too loud for my liking, but I can understand the message... Desperation and hopelessness strucks people in different ways, and I don't blame humans for losing their faith... The world had changed a lot ever since the bible was written." He shrugs. "...Prayer... Would you like to pray, like we did last time?"

"...I wonder if he will hear me this time." You say and look at the railing you were leaning on. The cane was standing under Simeon's hand, while the IV was standing to your right. Your legs hurt a little, but with Simeon holding you up easily, you manage go stand on two legs without trouble. An angel was much stronger than a human after all. You shot him a hesitated look and relax once you see his soft smile, encouraging you to remember the words he said during the last time you prayed it together. You look at the distance and feel your legs tremble from how close he was. You slowly close your eyes and hold your hands together. 

You weren't sure if you actually meant the prayer this time, since you were way too distracted by Simeon's presence. Simeon, on the other hand, felt his face fall when you turned your head away and began praying. A weird urge struck him. It was really small, but big enough for him to notice it's presence. It was as if there was a cold demon living inside his heart that began whispering these things to him.

**What is the point of praying if he is going to die?  
What is the point of sticking around him and show this so-called support, if he will leave this world soon?  
Why are you wasting your time, trying to comfort him?  
And most importantly, if you want his suffering to end as quickly as possible, why don't you use this opportunity and push him now?**

He quickly dismissed these thoughts from his head and watched you fondly instead.


End file.
